Green Lantern: Emerald Knights
Green Lantern: Emerald Knights is the second animated film in the Green Lantern animated film series. It is based loosely on Ron Marz and Kevin Dooley's 1998's story arc of the same name which follows the origins of the Green Lantern Corps. Although it uses the same character designs as Green Lantern: First Flight, they are stand alone films that are not connected to each other. Plot The sun of the Green Lantern homeworld, Oa, is becoming a gateway for Krona, an evil anti-matter alien tyrant that once sought to destroy all life. As precaution the Guardians of the Universe decide to evacuate Oa of all valuables, such as the Central Battery. While in line to charge their rings before the Battery is taken away, Green Lantern Corps rookie Arisia Rrab converses with Hal Jordan and expresses her selfdoubts as the newest Green Lantern. In response, Hal tells her the story of the first Green Lantern: *''The First Lantern'' Back in line at the Central Battery, Hal and Arisia meet Kilowog, the head trainer of the Green Lantern Corps. He antagonizes Arisia as a rookie and reminds her that she still has boot camp. Hal tells Arisia not to fear Kilowog and relates the story of Kilowog's own trainer: *''Kilowog'' Hal and Arisia arrive at a border patrol of the sun and await Krona's return. Arisia meets a Lantern named Laira and Hal shares her story: *''Laira'' Back at the border patrol of Oa's sun, every Lantern has been called to await Krona's return. The only absent Lantern noted is Mogo. Hal explains who Mogo is and why he is not present: *''Mogo Doesn't Socialize'' At Oa's sun Hal and Arisia are attacked by Krona's Shadow Demons and rescued by Sinestro. Sinestro then speaks of the prophecy that Oa will be destroyed and relates a story of Abin Sur and the Lantern view on destiny: *''Abin Sur'' Krona finally arrives from the Oa Sun. All the Green Lanterns fight swarms of Shadow Demons as Krona, an enormous figure, rises from the sun. Many Green Lanterns are killed and all others fall back. It is Arisia who devises a plan: if Krona is made of anti-matter then an equal or greater amount of matter will destroy him on contact. The Green Lanterns fall behind the planet Oa and push it at Krona. Krona uses Shadow Demons to push back and the Corps finds itself stymied while taking casualties. However, Mogo the Living Planet arrives and uses its own mass and Lantern Power to assist his comrades. Oa and Krona are forced into the sun and both are annihilated. The prophecy of Oa's destruction is fulfilled, but Krona is destroyed and the Corps is saved. Mogo volunteers to be the Corps' temporary base as they build a new Oa. Arisia is honored with an official entry into the Book of Oa for her heroic ingenuity, although she still has to report for Kilowog's training. Cast *Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Elisabeth Moss as Arisia *Jason Isaacs as Sinestro *Kelly Hu as Laira Omoto *Henry Rollins as Kilowog *Roddy Piper as Bolphunga *Wade Williams as Deegan *Arnold Vosloo as Abin Sur *Michael Jackson as Ganthet *Bruce Timm as Galius Zed *Tony Amendola as Kentor Omoto and Appa Ali Apsa *Steve Blum as Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar and G'Hu *Grey DeLisle as Ree'Yu, Ardakian Trawl and Boodikka *Peter Jessop as Salaak *David Kaufman as Rubyn Omoto *Sunil Malhotra as Bolphunga's Ship *Jane Singer as Wachet *James Arnold Taylor as Tomar-Re *Bruce Thomas as Atrocitus *Mitchell Whitfield as Avra *Gwendoline Yeo as Blu *Andrea Romano as Green Lantern Power Ring Non-Speaking Characters *Khunds *Mogo *Iolande *Chaselon *Shorm *Isamot Kol *Ch'p *Penelops *Malet Dasim *Krona *Cundiff Cood *Breeon *Arkkis Chummuck *Sheriff Mardin *Green Man *Varix *Dominators *Shadow Demons *Sinestro Corps **Arkillo **Bur'Gunza **Karu-Sil **Kryb **Low **Lyssa Drak **Maash **Romat-Ru **Slushh **Tri-Eye Video Gallery Category:Green Lantern: Emerald Knights Category:Green Lantern Animated Films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies